Our Champion
by damageddementia
Summary: The Motor City Machine Guns pay AJ Styles a late night visit


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything remotely recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Thank you, Delilah. I was not going to post this here, but she convinced me to. I still have no idea why I didn't want to. Oh, and thank you, erinmoussaka, for implanting the image in my head.**

**AND stop if you don't want to read smut. That's really all this is. You want to read something with substance, then click the back button and look for something else. Thank you.**

* * *

**Our Champion**

He walked out of the elevator quickly; he wanted to get to his room as soon as possible so he could go to bed. He felt particularly stretched out today; on top of his match and the ridiculous amount of time Ric Flair insisted he take to get ready for his in ring appearance (which was automatically turned useless once he had to switch to ring attire), he was pulled into a meeting that seemed to go on forever.

AJ got to the room and rummaged through his pockets, finally finding his key. _Thank God, the day's over. _He opened the door, loosening the tie he now had to wear, and threw his bag to the side. As he put his jacket and the tie away, he heard, "Finally. We thought you'd never get here."

AJ froze, recognizing the voice immediately. He walked into the middle of the room, turning his gaze to the bed. Chris Sabin, the person who spoke, lay on the bed, his hands splayed across Alex Shelley's chest. Alex lay right next to him, smirking. But what really surprised AJ was that they were both in their boxers- and way too close to each other. "How did you get in my room?" AJ asked, glaring at them.

"All it took was a little charm and a few lines about wanting to surprise my wife," Alex said, running a hand down Chris' bare leg. "It was really quite easy."

"Okay... So why are you in here?"

Chris laughed, pulling away from Alex and standing up. That's when AJ noticed something else about Chris; his cock was fully erect. AJ unconsciously licked his lips, his eyes trained on Chris' movements. "Come on, I took you for way more intelligent." Chris began walking over to AJ, making AJ step back, but it was too late- Chris grabbed his arm, keeping him still. "See, Alex and I... we don't like your new posse."

"Not at all," Alex echoed, watching the scene in front of him with a smile.

Chris shook his head, putting a hand on AJ's shoulder. "So, we decided to provide you with something a little more... substantial. I bet those women are just fawning over your pretty little smile and your Armani suit; do any of them really think about how to make you happy?" Chris' hand slipped off AJ's shoulder and ran down his clothed chest. AJ shuddered, and Chris snickered. "I'll take that as a no."

A pair of hands gripped AJ's lower back, and he wondered when Alex got off of the bed. However, the thought disappeared as soon as Alex's lips touched his ear. "What about turning you on?" he asked, "Or is that a no too?" Teeth caught AJ's ear roughly, making his eyes widen. There was no doubt in his mind anymore about where their minds were. AJ wondered if there was any way out of the position he was in, Alex behind him and Chris in front of him, but the determined look on Chris' face told him he wasn't moving, and he could bet that Alex had the same look.

"We're here because we want to take care of our champion," Chris said, grabbing the top button of AJ's shirt. He pulled it out slowly, staring into AJ's eyes as he went from the first one to the next. "Is that a problem?"

"I--" Chris pushed his lips into AJ's, breaking him off mid-sentence. AJ was practically immobile, Alex's lips moving down to his neck while Chris continued unbuttoning the shirt. A sudden chill went down AJ's spine as Alex pushed the shirt down, revealing the skin and biting the curve between AJ's neck and his shoulder. He yelped, allowing Chris to push his tongue into his mouth.

Chris moved away, drinking in AJ's overwhelmed expression, before he pulled AJ's shirt completely off. Two pairs of eyes raked down AJ's now bare torso like they'd never seen it before with twin expressions of hunger. "So sweet," Chris said. Then, he grabbed AJ's arm again and began pulling him to the bed. It didn't take long before Alex started helping, pushing him from behind. "Guys, I'm not sure..." Before he could finish, Alex twirled him around before pushing him onto the bed, the impact stopping him midsentence.

"Not sure about what?" Alex asked, kneeling on the bed in front of him. AJ blushed; he couldn't help but feel a little excited, looking at Alex on his knees in front of him. Images flickered through his mind, each more illicit than the last, and he couldn't help but admit that he enjoyed each and every one.

"Um, I..." As Alex pulled off both of his shoes, he tried to articulate his point, but his mind kept jumping to the idea of what Alex would do down there. With his hands, with his lips...

"Gotta speak up, Allie," Chris sat next to him on the bed, never moving his gaze from the champion, "Alex and I won't know what you want if you don't speak to us." Chris bent over and pressed his lips to AJ's pulse before saying, "What do you want?" The whole situation seemed like a crazy dream; the way Chris' breath hit his neck erotically did nothing to break him from the trance Alex put on him.

AJ tried to speak again, but then he felt Chris' hand on the front of his pants. He gulped as Chris began undoing his belt, still tasting the skin beneath him. As soon as Chris was done, Alex pulled his pants away from him, leaving him as exposed as both the younger men. Alex roamed his hands down his now bare legs, and AJ took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

"Chris..." AJ said, his voice obviously weakening.

"Yes?"

"Chris, I... ooh!" AJ stuttered out, feeling Alex's teeth grazing his upper thigh. The very sound went straight to Chris' groin, making him twitch with desire. For too long, he and Alex wondered what it would be like to have AJ in between them, but the real thing was better than anything either of them imagined.

AJ bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back his moan as Alex went higher and higher on his leg and Chris' lips went lower and lower down his chest. His eyes screwed shut, his body trembling uncontrollably. "Allie," Chris whispered, noticing immediately. "Allie, open your eyes."

"We want to see you," Alex added, "We want to see your eyes. Come on, open them."

AJ opened his eyes, making the tag team partners even more excited for what was to come. "Just relax Allie. We'll take care of you." Chris' hand slipped under the waistband of AJ's boxers and began rubbing his thigh, delighting in the expressions that fell on his face.

Alex grabbed the bottom of AJ's boxers and inched them down. "Wait... stop..." AJ finally managed to spit the words out, his voice uneven and needy. Alex and Chris both paused, moving away from what they were doing- and AJ's body immediately yearned for the attention to return.

"What is it?" Alex asked. AJ looked from him to Chris, who was wondering the same thing. In that moment, AJ realized that they were giving him a chance, a way out. If he really didn't want it, they would back off.

"Don't stop..." The Machine Guns both grinned simultaneously; AJ was all theirs. Chris leaned forward and pressed his lips into AJ's. AJ immediately opened up for Chris, letting Chris keep control of the moment.

"Our sweet Allie." Alex slid AJ's boxers down the rest of the way before climbing onto the bed, on the other side of AJ's body.

"So beautiful," Following Chris' lead, Alex bent down and kissed AJ passionately. AJ put his hands on Alex's cheeks, pushing him closer, just enjoying the intimate contact.

"Wait." A voice broke through the moment, causing AJ and Alex to break apart. "Not yet, Lex." Chris walked away, disappearing towards the door. The disappointment was clear on Alex's face; he didn't like being told to stop, especially when things were getting good.

"I don't wanna wait," Alex pinched AJ's nipple, rolling it between his fingers to prove his point. "I want to have him now, Chris."

"Well wait."

"What if I decide to cross the line and play with AJ without you?"

"You wouldn't dare, Lex. Besides, you know my ideas are usually for the best." Chris returned, carrying with him AJ's Heavyweight belt. AJ sat up, watching curiously as Chris came back to them. "We'll need this soon, champ," Chris said. He sat it next to the bed on the nightstand, before turning back to AJ. "Our champion," Chris purred, making AJ blush. He liked the sound of that- their champion. It just had a perfect ring to it; he wanted to hear them call him that all the time.

Chris was on his knees within seconds, pushing AJ's legs apart and sitting in the middle of them. There was no time to think, no time to prepare himself- All he could do was let a loud moan erupt from his throat as he felt the first swipe of Chris' tongue against his cock. Part of him felt embarrassed for being so audibly turned on, but the other half didn't care- he wanted nothing more than to lean forward, force Chris to take it further.

Alex's hands seemed everywhere at once, working AJ into more of a frenzy as Chris' tongue teased and circled mercilessly. AJ squirmed against them, craving more, but the younger brunettes seemed determined to drive him insane.

"Please," AJ groaned, "Please... I need..." Chris' hands pushed down on AJ's thighs, holding him steady as he pulled a good portion of AJ's length into his mouth. In that exact moment, Alex took AJ's nipple into his mouth, his fingers playing with the other one. All AJ could do was grip the sheets in sheer passion, his mind incredibly numb under the combined assault.

"Oh God... mmm please..." AJ breathed. Any illusion of control was gone; he was subject to the two men touching him. And AJ wouldn't have it any other way. Their mouths were like heaven. Alex bit down before pressing his tongue down on the nipple, the sensitive skin becoming more excited. Chris, meanwhile, swallowed around him, knowing exactly when to hum lowly around him, making the moment last longer.

Chris' mouth suddenly slipped off of his member, and AJ found himself lying on the bed again. Alex rubbed AJ's thigh soothingly while Chris climbed back up into the bed. "Do you have any idea what you do to us?" Alex asked. But AJ could hardly hear it; he was too focused on the mind numbing ache in between his legs. Alex's hand wrapped around his cock and he began pumping him, using Chris' saliva and AJ's own precum to slick the motions.

As AJ pushed against Alex's hand, Chris offered AJ his fingers. Almost on instinct, AJ took them into his mouth, lavishing them with his tongue to the best of his ability. If there was one thing about Alex and Chris people needed to know, it was their ability to tell what the other was thinking, and their complete knowledge of how to supplement it. Alex widened AJ's legs further as Chris pulled his fingers away from AJ's mouth and, working around Alex's hand, he prodded against AJ's tight passage.

Once the first finger slipped in and began probing around, AJ's head lulled back. All he could do was cry out in bliss, his mind a whirl with pleasure and desire. He felt himself tightening as Chris added a second finger. His digits prodded against his sweet spot and AJ let out one last cry, spilling into Alex's hand. Chris kept pushing his fingers into him, letting AJ ride out his climax before stopping the motions.

AJ chest rose and fell with his breathing, his hair matted down with sweat, as he tried to relax. He wasn't sure how much time passed as he lay there. He wasn't even aware of Alex leaving the room, or of Chris' hand against his hair, rubbing his head soothingly. When Alex came back, he cleaned off AJ's legs, belly, and cock with a washcloth, kissing the now glistening skin once he was done.

"Sit up, Allie." AJ did as Chris told him, and suddenly, Chris clipped his title belt around his waist. Alex whistled lowly, and Chris licked his lips; AJ looked positively irresistible, the gold glistening against his bare skin. "Now that's a pretty picture," Chris said lustfully.

AJ smiled, and then he looked from Alex to Chris; they were both still erect. His face fell, wondering why he didn't think to do anything for them. "Look, shouldn't I-"

Alex shook his head, understanding where he was going. "You've already done enough, champ. I've never been so turned on in my life." He smirked at Chris, who returned the expression. "Don't worry about it; Chris and I can take care of ourselves."

"So, " Chris interrupted, pulling Alex off the bed and into his arms, "Do you want to watch, champ? Or was that a stupid question?" A smile graced AJ's face, and that told Chris all he needed to know. "Well Alex, we might want to step our game up... we have an audience."


End file.
